1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining structure for a cushion spring in a frame of a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A kind of cushion spring retaining structure, wherein a cushion spring is stretched over a frame of a seat cushion is described in JP-A-2001-120383. This retaining structure includes a hook formed by bending one end of the cushion spring (in a bridging form in a seat width direction), and a claw formed protruding from an upper surface of the frame at a front side. By fixing the other end of the cushion spring to a pipe frame on a frame back side, the cushion spring is stretched over the frame. Further, the claw is a plate member (of an approximate L shape when viewed side on) including an upright segment, standing perpendicular to the upper surface of the frame, and an extended segment at an upper portion thereof extending toward a seat front side.
According to this type of retaining structure, in a stretched condition the cushion spring is maintained by retaining the hook in the L-shaped claw.
However, in this configuration, the claw inevitably protrudes on a padding member side from the cushion spring in the stretched condition. For this reason, the padding member comes into contact with the protruding claw (the extended segment), and is capable of being damaged (a so-called padding cutting occurs).
Naturally, it is feasible to install a supporting stand, of a height dimension exceeding that of the claw, on the frame, to support the padding member with the supporting stand. However, with this more complex configuration the installation is more difficult because the supporting stand need be installed on the frame before a cushion spring retaining operation.